Currently, in vitro fertilization and in vitro cultivation of embryos until the blastocyst stage are common techniques used in the framework of assisted reproductive technology in animals and assisted reproductive therapy (ART) in humans. The blastocyst stage is considered to be optimal for the transfer of the embryo into the uterus.
The conditions of in vitro cultivation are decisive factors for successfully achieving the blastocyst stage. Accordingly, long-term development of in vitro conditions includes the composition of regulated atmosphere (5% CO2, eventually regulated O2 due to N2 supplementation) and especially the balance of used compounds in media, designed for in vitro oocyte maturation and fertilization as well as for in vitro embryo culture.
The improvement of the culture media for in vitro embryo culture is crucial because embryos are placed there for several days while embryonic development is dramatically progressed. Therefore, embryo culture media are sometimes supplemented with antioxidants and/or substances specifically affecting key factors of the early embryonic development. Suitable supplements may significantly improve the success rate of in vitro production of transferable embryos and hence the efficiency of assisted reproduction procedures, thus, there is a continuing need for identification of novel suitable supplements improving the success rate and the quality of transferable embryos.